Not Another Harry Potter Fanfic!
by QueenParody
Summary: Are you sick of Harry Potter stories with unrealistic characters, dodgy story lines or maybe no plot altogether, cliché situations, bad grammar and just overall crappiness? And just when you thought it couldn’t get any worse, I wrote one of my own!


**Not Another Harry Potter Fanfic!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing – it all belongs to J.K Rowling. And all joking around is all made in good fun!

**Parody Author's Note: **Pretty pretty Pretty pretty Pretty pretty Pretty pretty Pretty pretty Pretty pretty Pretty pretty Pretty pretty Pretty pretty Pretty pretty Pretty pretty Pretty pretty Pretty pretty Pretty pretty Pretty pretty Pretty pretty Pretty pretty Pretty pretty Pretty pretty Please please Please please Please please Please please Please please Please please Please please Please please Please please Please please Please please Review review Review review Review review Review review Review review Review review Review review Review review Review review Review review Review review Review review Review review!

(Readers are terrified off by author's own scary eagerness).

The author then continues to do some more shameless plugging before saying, "Now on to the story!"

Well it's about time, bucko.

* * *

**The Draco/Ginny Fanfic:** _We all know how those can get…_

Ginny Weasley sits about moping in the Great Hall, either mumbling about how the Golden Trio haven't noticed her/ Harry Potter hasn't noticed her/ nobody ever notices her. She's actually incredibly beautiful, but just unnoticed. Well at the moment, anyway.

"Why me? Everyone just doesn't understand."

Cue deep inner monologue in which Ginny pines for Harry Potter.

Ginny eventually gets up after finishing her breakfast (which we won't go into detail about, because quite frankly, who cares?) and walked out of the Great Hall, and rushing about because she is late to class, even though she had left the hall a whole fifteen minutes early.

"Oh no! I'm late!" she cries, turns round a corner, and despite the fact that she has perfectly normal eyesight bumps promptly into…

I'll give you three guesses who it is. And if one of them starts with a 'D' and ends in 'raco Malfoy' then you're right.

Both of them fall down (because merely bumping into people usually results in that happening, didn't you know?) with Ginny conveniently landing on Malfoy, and getting a good feel of his hard strong muscles (which are of course completely drool-worthy and Ginny hasn't felt anything like it).

Cue awkward moment.

Draco does the usual "I'm-so-great-you're-cheap-scum" gig and Ginny shows that she has psychological issues when she loses her temper.

They walk away from each other with the usual insults of "ferret" and "weasel" but both secretly can't help thinking how the other a. has become so good looking b. has changed incredibly over the holidays c. is hiding some deep dark secret d. has a really nice personality deep down there somewhere. e. "…is incredible and I'm in love and want to marry him/her." Or if the writer is particularly enthusiastic option f. is then chosen: all of the above.

So Ginny pines for Draco. Draco pines for Ginny. Both pretend to hate each other but meanwhile are secretly falling in love with the help of:

- Both being the leads in the Hogwarts school play (never mind the fact that in the books school productions have never been mentioned).

- A dance competition/lesson in which conveniently Draco and Ginny are partnered together.

- Ginny taking Advanced Seventh Year Potions with her Potions class or course being with the Slytherins (even though Snape hates Gryffindors and would never accelerate one).

- A bet that Malfoy has made that he can seduce the innocent Weasley (and of course they end up falling in love).

Take your pick.

There is also usually some ball, and very often a major confrontation a that ball involving jealously. Ginny's never looked so beautiful and Draco so handsome (of course)!

Despite all odds, including Draco possibly becoming a death eater and the fact that their families and friends hate each other, they end up together completely in love and everyone around them are good friends and just as happy.

Cue the sappy epilogue which flashes foreword to the wedding or years later when they have children.

Draco and Ginny then ride off happily into the sunset.

The End.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Weasel and The Bushy-Hair – A Tale of Love Between Two Best Friends (A Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger Romance). 


End file.
